


From the Heart

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Promnis Week 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Ignis is exhausted after a long day at work, so Prompto surprises him with something he knows Ignis secretly loves.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5: Surprising thing their SO is weak for & Making Dinner!
> 
> Pure soft fluff today. ❤

**From the Heart**

The door to the apartment shut, and Prompto paused his game as he saw Ignis stumble through, toeing off his shoes on the mat and weaving his way from the entry hall to the sitting room. Prompto could see Ignis’ slumped shoulders, the way his hair had wilted from its usual style, the droop of his eyelids and the drag of his wingtips over the floor, and he knew Ignis needed him. Prompto tossed his controller aside and stood to greet Ignis by taking his hands and kissing him on both cheeks. Ignis wearily returned a kiss to Prompto’s forehead.

“Hello, darling.” Ignis leaned into him, perhaps more than he intended. He was always a little more raw, more vulnerable when he was this tired, and Prompto knew Ignis needed a gentle touch and all the support he could give.

“Hello yourself.” Prompto planted a kiss on Ignis’ lips, and Ignis chastely returned it. “Long day?”

“The longest. Though, who’s counting?” Ignis gave a hollow laugh. “I’m very sorry, darling, we had multiple back-to-back meetings, including an emergency meeting regarding some leaked information.” He shook his head, bobbing just a little. “I’m a bit drained.” 

“I can tell! Sheesh, those slavedrivers!” Prompto tugged his hands, and Ignis let Prompto lead him over to the sofa. “C’mere, babe. Take a load off. I’ll handle dinner.” 

Prompto knew how everyone saw Ignis. He was invincible, he could do anything, handle everything thrown at him with grace and discretion, he never flinched, faced everything with a stony expression and an iron will. Only Ignis' friends knew what he was really like, and only Prompto knew this side of him. That made it Prompto's job to nurture that side of him, and he would do it with gusto.

Ignis looked immensely grateful, shoulders slumping with relief, though he didn’t sit. “Darling, the sentiment is appreciated, but would you mind if I took a shower while you took care of dinner?”

“Not in the slightest! Go get wet and soapy, I’ve got dinner on lock. Nothing fixes you up better than a nice shower and a good meal.” He booped the tip of Ignis’ nose with his index finger, and Ignis chuckled, kissed his fingertip, then turned and loped towards the back hall, already sliding his suspenders off of his shoulders. Prompto admired the lines of his back for a long moment, humming contently to himself at the way his shirt hugged his back and how, even exhausted, Ignis’ hips and butt looked perfect in those pants. 

Then, he got to business.

Ignis had learned to cook in the Citadel kitchens, and Prompto had learned by internet search. Ignis did most of the cooking, but Prompto filled in when Ignis was tired or of he asked for a turn. He hadn’t practiced cooking to feed a Prince, but he’d had to learn how to cook just a little in order to keep himself alive while his parents were away. He could handle a basic meal, and he knew just what was needed to revive Ignis’ spirits. 

Prompto mostly cooked from the heart, though he knew a few basic recipes that he'd riff on, but when it was his turn to cook, he usually improvised. Ignis accepted this and even encouraged Prompto to try new things. He had learned Ignis’ kitchen since he’d moved in, and had gotten permission to use most of the ingredients as he pleased. There were a few things that Ignis had noted “ask me first” or “only use this when required by a recipe,” like the truffle oil, the saffron, and some of the more expensive spices, but other than that, Prompto had carte-blanche to use what he wanted. He wasn’t even interested in Ignis’ exotic spice rack. He had pretty simple tastes, really, and when it came down to it, so did Ignis. Ignis liked a nice, simple, well-made meal as much as he did a seven-course feast at the Citadel, which was good because simple was what he was getting from Prompto.

Besides, the chefs at the Citadel didn’t know Ignis’ _weakness._ That was just for Prompto.

He heated up a wide, flat pan on medium heat, then got out two bowls. He cracked two eggs into a smaller bowl and whisked in a cup of milk, then added a generous dollop of vanilla and mixed it into a nice slurry. In the other bowl, he whisked two cups of wheat flour, a teaspoon each of baking powder and baking soda, a few dashes of cinnamon and a few spoonfuls of sugar, and a pinch of salt, and mixed it all up. He added the wet ingredients to the dry, turned it with a rubber spatula until it just came together (having learned after Ignis’ review of an earlier attempt that it was okay to leave a few lumps to avoid overmixing the batter and making it tough). He poured dollops of the batter onto the pan, waiting until the edges were dry and the little bubbles on top popped before flipping them. While he waited, however, he got out the berries and a melon from the refrigerator to clean and slice. 

The pancakes stacked up as Prompto flipped them, as a fruit salad came together in a fancy bowl between flips. Prompto kept an ear towards the back hall now, as he heard the shower turn off and, moments later, the door opened. He peeked long enough just to catch a glimpse of Ignis’ toned backside as he strolled from the bathroom to their bedroom, then returned his attention to the task at hand - plating and serving, but with his own personal Prompto flair.

Ignis came to the table just as Prompto finished setting their places. He kissed Ignis on the forehead, his damp hair sticking to his lips for a brief second, and Ignis glanced up at him with a tired smile. He still looked worn down, though at least the shower had refreshed him, and he was speaking a tad more cogently, too. “Something smells delightful, darling.” 

“Just dinner! Well, brinner.” Prompto chuckled and hurried to grab a jar of jam and the bottle of maple syrup. “I decided to make one of your favorites.”

Ignis’ eyes widened, and Prompto hurried to grab Ignis’ plate for the big reveal. “Oh, did you? No, you didn’t-”

“Ta-da!” Prompto showed Ignis his plate, and Ignis gasped and covered his mouth, nakedly surprised.

Ignis’ plate was a parade of moogles and chocobos cut out of cinnamon wheatcakes, with little melon stars dotting the top half of the plate and a neat little pile of fruit salad. The cookie cutters had been a Crystalmas gift from Ignis, a stocking stuffer, but they were easily Prompto's second-favorite thing in the kitchen (their only competition being Ignis himself). Prompto had carefully arranged the pieces, dotting the eyes with miniature chocolate chips or halved blueberries. Ignis’ plate was a masterpiece in pancake art.

“Oh, how delightful!" Ignis pinked in the cheeks all the way to his ears. "What a wonderful presentation! I adore the artful plating!" He looked up at Prompto, cheeks still flushed with utter delight. “Thank you!”

Ignis was at his most earnest when he was feeling vulnerable, so seeing Ignis smiling so boldly, so unabashedly pleased, warmed Prompto’s heart all the way through. “Aw, Igs, it’s nothing.” He took his seat with the cut-out edges on his plate and passed Ignis the maple syrup. 

Prompto didn't cook just to survive anymore. He cooked from the heart, and it kept Ignis smiling like a man raised from the dead. If a simple wheatcake dinner was what it took to shore up his defenses, Prompto could provide. 

Ignis' genuine smile, something others so rarely got to enjoy, made it more than worth his while.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that recipe works! 
> 
> 2 eggs  
> 1 cup milk of your choice (I use vanilla almond milk)  
> 1 tsp vanilla extract  
> 2 cups whole wheat flour  
> 2 tsp cinnamon  
> 2 tsp sugar  
> 1 tsp baking soda  
> 1 tsp baking powder  
> 1/2 tsp salt
> 
> 1\. Heat a griddle or other nonstick flat pan over medium heat.  
> 2\. Combine eggs, milk, and extract in a small bowl. Mix well. Combine remaining ingredients in a large bowl. Pour the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients and fold together until just combined.  
> 3\. Pour 1/4 cup of batter onto skillet, flip when little bubbles form on top of the pancake, edges are dry, and bottom is toasty and golden. Cook on both sides until browned.
> 
> Makes enough for 7 servings of 2 pancakes! If you have leftovers, freeze them and reheat them for easy breakfasts later.


End file.
